Michael's Camera Season 1
Season 1 of Michael's Camera began on February 10, 2015. Synopsis A young amateur vlogger named Michael Knight (who seemingly has a connection to The Knight) starts a video channel to record the effects of his new medication. He soon finds himself being haunted by a demon-like being called Persophelus Redgrave (which calls itself his "Guardian"). Before he knows it, he is drawn into a bizarre world of war, monsters, and guardians from other dimensions. Summary The series opens with a series of very odd videos, seemingly unrelated to the main series. These videos appear to show Michael recovering from a .relapse before being attacked by a Lurker. The season officially begins with Michael,attempting to start up a dream vlog and record the effects of the pills he is supposedly taking to "normalize" the dreams. "My Video" He mentions the camera he obtained, and comments on a strange video on the camera, which seems to show The Knight in the Infernous. He also states that he intends to film his haunted house. Throughout his sleep logs, Michael reacts to things that aren't shown on camera. After his first few pills prove to worsen the nightmares, Michael moves doctors and stumbles upon one by the name of Olora, who presents him with a new type of medication. Upon taking it, Michael's eyes change from brown to golden orange, and he begins experiencing what seems to be possession from an unknown being. As he continues to take the pills, the possession episodes get worse. Finally, an entity identifying itself as "Redgrave" emerges, revealing itself to be Michael's "Guardian" . By talking to a patient of Dr. Ellis named Marty Taylor, Michael learns about the Arkn, Dekn, and Lurkers. He discovers that his Guardian Arkn (or "alternate self") has been lost, and that as a result, the "higher ups" have assigned him an artificial Guardian. He also learns that he supposedly has free will, and may be able to change the current course of events. Redgrave continues to control and manipulate Michael's life in various ways. Among other things, he prevents Michael from saving a neighbor girl from being taken by a creature called a Sethe, in order to (so he claims) help him become accustomed to "losing". Michael ends up being arrested for the neighbor's disappearance, and Redgrave abandons Michael (after giving a rather odd speech to his audience) in order to avoid risk of The Debigrath Effect. Episodes # .TIME.HOP.PAST-TWO # 0) One # 1) The Fix # 2) Friends # My Video # (Sleep log 1) # (Sleep log 2) # Prelude to 2/16/15's Sleep Log # (Sleep log 3) Deleted # sleep paralysis # (Sleep log 4) # (Pill log 1) # (Sleep log 5) # (Pill log 2) # Driving # Doctor's Appointment # February 23, 2015 # (colon) Deleted # The bleeding effect # Marty # I CAN EXPLAIN # THAT WASNT ME # Gaerbogg # I just don't know # my relapse # watch this video Michael. # [Season I Finale The Debigrath Effect] Characters * Dr. Ellis (Mentioned only) * Gaerbogg * Dr. Olora * Michael Knight * The Knight (Referenced only) * Persophelus Redgrave * Marty Taylor * Unknown neighbor girl References Category:Seasons Category:Michael's Camera episodes